Cleaning This Gun
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: Funny One-Shot. 16 year old Jaycee Morgan is bringing her boyfriend home to meet her parents. No harm in that right? Unless you dad happens to be the overprotevtive Mobster Jason Morgan.


**_This Crazy idea came to me while listening to a song, a kind of humorous one shot for the future, let me know what you guys think._**

****

There was a knock on the door and Sam called from the kitchen that she'd get it. Jason was getting ready for work upstairs. "Hey Sam, good morning. Where's dad?

"Morning Jake. He's upstairs getting ready. What brings you buy so early?" Sam asked setting some plates on the table gesturing one to Jake asking if he was going to eat.

"Did you cook?" Jake asked Sam wearily. She frowned and he laughed it was fun picking on her about her lack of cooking skills.

"God no, you know Sam cant cook. What's up buddy?" Jason spoke as he entered the dinning room where his pool table once sat. He leaned to give Sam a kiss but she pulled away still mad about his comment this got a laugh from Jake.

"I came by to pick Jaycee up for school, and to get your signature on this form." Sam brought out breakfast as Jake took a seat and gave Jason the form.

"No time for breakfast mom, I gotta go Jake will be here any second to take me and you know how impatient he is." Sam and Jason's raven haired blue eyed daughter yelled as she flew down the stairs to the door.

"Hold it." Jason's stern voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned slightly hoping he was reading the paper or something still giving her a chance to sneak out. "Get in here please." He called, nope defiantly not escaping this one. She took a breath and prepared for the anger.

"Good morning Daddy." She tried to approach with a sweet demeanor. Jake just laughed he knew his sister was busted.

It's a little to warm for a scarf." Jason said eyeing her suspiciously. This caused Jake to giggle harder, Sam gave him a slight tap on the back of his head.

"Oh daddy this is the new fashion trend at school, you can call aunt Maxie she'll tell you." She said trying to keep her cool like her mom always did when she was getting one over on her dad.

"Jace I'm not that dumb, take off the scarf." Jason said sternly. She hesitated but slowly removed the scarf revealing what she'd been trying to hide from her dad.

"Ooo looks like someone's bout to get in trouble." Jake laughed which received another pop from Sam, he looked up at her and she gave him a look and retuned to his food.

"Dad it's no big deal, it happens a lot." Jason raised both his eyebrows at her and sam gave her a questioning look.

"Not to me dad, I mean to a lot of other girls, it'll go away within a couple of days." Jason was still staring her down trying to find words to say. This scared Jaycee she knew she was in trouble.

"Who did this to you?" Jason asked She blushed she really didn't want to say.

"Dad I don't see what the big deal is, Jake has lots of girlfriends, and I mean lots, your fault really he gets his good looks from you, but he has several, and he's given them hickeys and vice versa." She was trying to deflect and use charm and flattery but it didn't work.

"Tattle tale." Jake said ducking his head so Sam wouldn't hit him.

"This isn't about Jake, this is about my 16 year old daughter who let some guy mark her. What's his name Jaycee? He said sternly she couldn't tell him he'd be mad.

"Adam Marcello." She whispered. Jake's eyes grew big.

"Your sleeping with a senior, he's 18, he's got more girlfriends then me, not saying I got a lot dad just, well he's got more then me." Jace threw a biscuit at him.

"Shut up Jake I'm not sleeping with anyone, and he does not have a lot of girlfriends." She yelled at him. Sam came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"It's ok honey, why don't you go finish getting ready for school, I'll talk to your dad." Sam said calmly Jaycee wiped the few tears away from her face.

"I'm ready, I'm just waiting on Jake." she spoke tears finally dried.

"The hell if you are. I suggest you go right back upstairs and invest in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that covers every square inch of your body." Jason demanded. She gave her dad an evil look and turned to leave up the stairs. "And bring your moms makeup, maybe she can cover that thing up."

"Jason?" Sam yelled at him

"What?" He asked back, Jake sat there amused, he'd have to come over here more often. Every sense Cameron went to college his mom had been more in his business, he couldn't get away with anything.

"Did you have to be so mean to her, she's 16 not 12." Sam said picking up plates that had untouched food.

"Exactly sam she's 16 she shouldn't be dressed like that and getting hickeys by 18 year old boys that I've never met, who apparently have more girlfriends then my son, remind me to talk to him about that later." Jason said angrily. Sam rolled her eyes and dropped the plates in the sink.

"ease up on her Jason. don't you remember what it was like to be 16, to be young and crushing on the seniors?" Sam asked her husband sweetly smiling at him, he smiled back at her not being able to resist.

"Your right." he said, Sam smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "So I'll go get my gun and I'll make it look like an accident." Jason said moving out of the kitchen. Sam sighed frustrated and followed him.

"Jason, you cant shoot him, he's just a kid." Sam said to him trying to stop him.

"Nope he's 18, that's legal age." Jason said pulling his gun out. Sam couldn't help but be a little amused. She knew this day would come eventually, she dreaded it. The overprotective Jason Morgan, trained assassin, father to a 16 year old girl. She feared for every adolescent male in high school.

"Ok well you just cant kill him for no reason Jason he hasn't done anything wrong." Sam said pleadingly again.

"Yea he has, he touched my daughter, and it only starts there, next he's telling her he loves her, convincing her to move in with him, ride on his motorcycle, and I bet she thinks he's so cool because he has a motorcycle, well its not cool." He said cocking his gun. Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well I happen to think that a sexy man that I love on a motorcycle is pretty cool." Sam smiled at him hoping to distract him.

"Great like mother like daughter, after I take care of this Adam guy, I'm going after your guy next." Jason said Sam stepped out of his arms and hit him.

"I was talking about you." She said, Jason laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

"Gross old people getting it on, get a room guys." Jaycee said coming down stairs. Jake had walked into the living room and made a gross face.

"hey I'm not old." Sam said offended." Jake grabbed his back pack and patted Sam on the back.

"Yea you are Sam, but it's cool, you're the hottest old step mom any guy could have, my friends use to love when you came and picked me up from school." Jason gave Jake a stern look and Jake threw his hands up and headed for the door.

"So mom is it still ok if I go out tonight?" Jaycee asked her mom avoiding her dad all together. Sam looked between the two before Jason spoke.

"With who?" He asked already knowing the answer. Jaycee rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him. "Fine you can go out, curfew 11 and he has to come here and pick you up, and come inside and meet us.

"Dad, that's so not fair, my curfew is 12 on weekends, and please don't make me bring him here." Jaycee pleaded looking to her mom for help, but Sam's hands were tied on this one, she wanted to meet the guy herself. Jason wasn't budging, she could tell so she gave in. "Fine minutes that's it." She pouted as she headed for the door.

"Sweet I'll be over here to see how that goes, dad's probably going to kill him." Jake said as he and his little sister headed out the door.

"your not going to kill him right?" Sam asked Jason once the kids were gone.

"Damn why did she have to get her looks from her gorgeous mom, it would have been so much easier if you were ugly." Jason said grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Your not going to kill him right." Sam asked again, Jason just leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Jason right?" She asked again.

"I Love you, have a good day." Jason said exiting there home.

"He's going to kill him." Sam sighed and went to get ready for whatever she had planned with Carly that day.

It was 7 o'clock and Jaycee's date was about to pick her up, she sat nervously on her bed hoping that it would go by fast and that her dad didn't embarrass her to much. The doorbell rang and her heart jumped, it was time. She slowly exited her room and went down stairs.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan thanks for having me over." Adam smiled at her and she ushered him in a little scared. Everyone knew who Jason Morgan was, that was why no one went out with his daughter, they were scarred shitless and he understood why. When he entered the living room he received a cold stare from Jason that made his body go numb with fear. He started sweating as he noticed that Jason blatantly out in the open was cleaning his gun. He swallowed a huge lump and extended his hand. "Hello Mr. Morgan, it's nice to meet you." Jason eyed his hand questionably before taking it forcefully.

"daddy put that away, mom make him be nice." Jaycee said coming into the living room, she had feared this. She knew her dad was going to put the fear of God into Adam and probably chase him away.

"Jason." Sam said coming up behind him, but he kept cleaning his gun. "So what are your plans tonight? She asked trying to make light of the situation.

"I was thinking a movie and then dinner afterwards, and if we had time some ice cream and a walk." Adam said nervously. Jason still staring him down.

"That sounds nice, now you know that Jace will have a guard on her at all times, are you ok with that?" sam asked sweetly it was a lot to ask of a teenager to be accompanied by a guard on Jason's payroll who probably ordered him to shoot him if so much as held her hand.

"I have no problem with that Mrs. Morgan." He said still shaky. Sam smiled and stood up letting them know they could go. But Jason spoke.

"Let me tell you my plans for tonight. You see I'm going to finish cleaning this gun then I'm going to start on the 5 others there in that closet, and then when those are done, I'm going to get a little workout in, lift some weights, bang on the punching bag a little, go for a run and then at 1030, I'm going to come right back here in this seat and wait for 11. And at 11:01 I'm grabbing this gun and my car keys and I'm coming to look for you. And at 11:05 I'll be sitting here, cleaning this gun again. So you guys have a fun night, see you when you get home, ill be up all night still cleaning this gun." Jason said loading the gun and cocking it. Adam and Jaycee got up and he power walked to the door.

"was that really necessary? Sam asked taking a seat across from him." He put the gun down and smiled she rolled her eyes at him and got up.

"I bet they'll be home before 11." he yelled to her. She had disappeared into the kitchen. "And if he's not here by 11 he's going to wish he had listened." Jason said putting the gun sown and starting on the five others.

SO let me know what you guys thought. Thanks


End file.
